To save our voices
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: the vocaloids are being hunted down by someone or something,and to save their voices they have run away to Tokyo. RinxLen not twincest. other pairings: MeikoxKaito GakupoxLuka MikuoxMiku GumixGumo FEATURING BonzaiPro's Thomas!
1. Chapter 1 run away

Amutocutie66: Ok this is the 3rd story I'm working on! And I don't own vocaloid! Oh and it may be summer but hey who doesn't love Christmas?

Rin, a stubborn child of age 14, she lives alone, but one day can change her life completely! It was as soon as he came, that they left. And Rin was off to Tokyo with Len and their friends.

They Ran away from home…. On Christmas day….

_A warm fireplace and big tree  
Snow illuminations outside the windows___

_Today is Christmas, all of us gathering  
Turn off the lights and light the candles  
We can feel enchanted___

_A feast on the table  
Everyone is smiling happily  
It makes us all content  
The best present ever___

HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS_time ticks away_

_I wish I could stop this joyful moment___

SWEET MERRY CHRISTMAS_sweet excitement  
We hope to celebrate this day together again next year_

_When we believed in Santa Claus  
We were pure and didn't demand what we wanted___

_As we grew up,  
We knew the world___

_Being greedy,  
We forgot what happiness is___

_The cake mom made, Xmas songs dad sang  
It made us content when we were little___

HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS_time ticks away_

_Don't forget how we use to feel___

SWEET MERRY CHRISTMAS_sweet warmth  
I want to be someone who can give to people_

HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS_never forget it  
Even though this joyful time will end soon_

SWEET MERRY CHRISTMAS_sweet excitement  
We hope to celebrate this day together again next year_

(HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS_never forget it)  
(Even though this joyful time will end soon...)_

(SWEET MERRY CHRISTMAS_sweet excitement)  
(We hope to celebrate this day together again next year...)_

is what we sang on the way to our new house. Our large house.

All of our parents must be worried… I couldn't stop thinking that…

"It's ok Rin we can call your mom and dad when we get to our house," comforted Len.

"Hey we are here!" yelled Meiko.

"I'm Sure my parents won't mind! I'm ALLWAYS on tours!"boasted Miku.

"Well let's go inside to change, then we can open our presents," said Gakupo.

I got changed into a red santa hat, a short red dress with white frills things on the end, with red leg warmers and arm warmers, along with a something that was like a jacket but it went from your neck and covering your arms and chest… Luka bought it for me.

"Rin just on time! Open this!" said Gumi giving me a present. I sat on the floor and opened it. It was a red and white bow!

"Thanks Gumi!" I said.

"Here, Meiko," said Kaito giving her a presant... it was sake. Of course.

Then I gave Miku a present. "No way! Theres like 50 leeks here!" she yelled.

Then Gakupo gave Luka a talking tuna fish that hung on the wall.

Then Meiko gave Gumi a pair of goggles.

Then Luka gave Len a bag of bananas.

Mikuo and Gumo didn't get anything but a kiss from their girlfriends.

And I guess that was all the presents.

"OKAY," Gakupo said getting our attention. He motioned us to follow him.

"This is Meiko and Kaito's room. This is Mine and Luka's. this is Gumi and Gumo's. this is Miku and Mikuo's. and finally we have Rin and Len's room.

As we peeked threw the rooms only colors were different other than that they had two beds, a table and 2 chairs, and 2 dressers. Not much but oh well. We walked into our room. orange with bananas wallpaper on one side and yellow with oranges wallpaper on the other.

"R-rin look," said len pointing to a bed. A bed. One large bed…

"what the heck," I say.

"Oh didn't you want to sleep together? As I recall that's what you did when you were little at my sleep overs~" teased Gakupo.

"ARGH GET OUT!" said Len as he pushed Gakupo out of the room and closed the door.

"Hey he was right, anyway get dressed," I said as I pulled out my phone.

_Ring ring ring ri-_

"Rin! Where are you! Come home now!" said my mother.

"No mama I am not coming home, I'm sorry," I said.

"RIN GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME RIGHT NO-" Said dad before Len interrupted.

"hey should I wear something warm tonight? Or will the blankets be enough?" he asked.

"RIN WHY IS LEN THERE? ARE YOU IN YOUR BEDROOM? YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING!" dad said.

"We aren't don anything papa just sleeping," I said.

"IN THE SAME BED!" yelled papa. Then Len took the phone.

"Hello?" "Yes," "I won't" "stop yelling!" "bye!" Len said as he hung up.

"Tell me again Len, why are we here?" I ask.

"Because… we don't want to die," he answered.

That's right… _THEY _chasing us. And_ they_ want our voices. But for now, our voices is all we have…

Amutocutie66: who are _They?_ Think you know? Tell me in a review! And maybe give me some ideas!


	2. Chapter 2 a lost, a found, and a ring

Amutocutie66: I own nothing

"Well where is she!" asked a girl with very dark hair in 2 long pony tails.

"WE told you that we don't know please go away!" said a woman with her husband.

"That's it GIVE ME YOUR VOICES!" yelled the dark haired one as another dark hair girl walked up. A familiar one.

The woman gasped "Black rock sh-" suddenly she could say nothing…

Earlier that day (no pov, even when it's supposed to be Rin's)

"HEY GUYS I GOT THE JOB I'M A MUSIC TEACHER!" yelled Luka as she ran into the living room.

"Wow Luka! Where at?" asked Miku.

"Ummm…. Crypton Academy!" she said.

"no way the kids are going there!" said Gakupo making his famous eggplant stew.

"Oh really? That's great! You guys should sign up for my class!" she said excited.

"Um FYI it's still Christmas break!" said Gumi lazily watching tv.

Suddenly the door flew open.

RIN POV

"HEY ME AND LEN GOT A PET!" I said storming in.

"Oh? What I it?" asked The now interested Gumi.

"You'll see~" I say as I cue for Len to come in. he did carrying the LARGE item with a towel over it.

"Here!" he said as he put the item on the large table, then taking off the towel.

…. Silence.

"Tako…Luka…?" they said.

"YEA!" me and Len say.

"And~ guess who we found with her!" we said as Haku walked in.

"HAKU?" they all yelled.

"Yepers!" said Len.

"IS HAKU HERE?" yelled Kaito and Meiko and Gumo.

"Yea why are you so surprised?" I ask.

"Oh Rin…Didn't you hear?" asked Meiko.

"Hear what?" I ask looking at Len who shrugged.

"They are going door to door in our home town, taking voices of all who deny knowledge," she said.

"What about…Mama and Papa..?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry…" said Miku running up to me.

**Later that nigh**t (line problems :P) Rin pov

"Rin…" said Len as he sat on one edge of the bed.

"What?" I ask, crying.

"listen, I know it's a little late…but…" he whipped my tears, "Merry christmas," he said holding out a box. And then he opened it, revealing a diamond ring, the ring part was solid gold, engraved with music notes. While the diamond had an orange tint.

"Rin! I know your dad doesn't like me but…oh sorry…" he said.

"n-No it's fine go on!" I said.

"Will you marry me?"

Amutocutie66: i have given a clue for who the "voice takers" are, but now a new question rises… what is rin gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3 Thomas is back again

**Amutocutie66: srry for the wait I lost this chapter and had to rewrite. I don't own vocaloid.**

"L-Len… of course!" I say slipping the ring on.

"YES!" he yelled. After a bit of awkward silence we went to sleep… so beginning the first day of our new school. I quickly ate some orange slices, grabbed my bad and ran.

"DANG LEN!" I yell "YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" I yell again.

"Well you were just so cute," he said.

"Come on!" yelled Miku. I only had 1 class with everybody, Luka's so everything was borning. That is until lunch.

"Yo blondie that's my seat!" said some girl that looked like miku.

"Hi! I'm Rin!" I say.

"And your sitting on my seat," she yelled.

"Sit there," I say pointing to a seat. She smirked. And grabbed my arm dragging me outside.

"These, Ren, are my friends!" she said.

"It's Rin," I answer.

"Anyway, Neru, Akaito, Teto, Haku, and finally my best most trustful loyal friend, Black rock shooter, this is Rin," she says and I wave.

"OH! Haku Neru I didn't know you guys went to this school!" I say.

"I didn't know you went here" said neru texting.

"Hey Rin," said Haku.

"So what's your last name? there's like 6 Rin's in this school!" she asked.

"Kagamine," I answer.

"Kagamine?"she asked.

"Yep!" I say. The next thing I knew there was a bag over my head. I could here a few things.

"We will give her to Thomas," I heard her say.

When the bag was off my head there was a banana. A big banana.

"Umm," I say.

"So Rin, tell me, do you have a friend named Len Kagamine?" it asked.

"N-no," I say.

"No? I think your lying!" it said.

"H-how did you know?" I ask.

"Len… I remember Len! Do you not remember me?" it asked.

"N-no"

"Well remember this video?" it yelled showing me a video. (Heres the vid, go bonzaipro! .com/watch?v=3WsXE850Hms )

"No…No…I thought we killed you in a blender! "(refur to Thomas returns)

"oh yes.. but I HAD SEEDLINGS! WICH HELPED ME GROW BACK!"

"i-is that even possible?" I say. Trying to get my phone from my pocket to text Len.

"Rin…you're a orange…" it said.

"N-no im not!"

"Yes and Oranges can't have voices can they…? So be an orange and my unofficial vocaloids WILL be official mwahahahahahaha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey where is rin?" I ask.

"Gee Len your dating shouldn't you know?" asked Kaito.

"Well she isn't here!" I yell.

"sheesh no need to yell Lenny sh-"

"RIN HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" Yelled Gumi.

"What?" we all yell.

"Okay where is she?" asked Luka.

"In BonzaiPro cooperation!" yelled Gumi.

"What floor?" asked gumo.

"Thomas!" she screamed.

"T-thomas?" I say remembering the thing that made me think I was a banana.

"NO WAY!" yelled Luka. She blushed and started humming what I think is "Ima Tuna Fish! Ima Tuna Fish!"

"Oh dear god…" said Miku.

"We have to find Rin!" I yelled.

"YES!" we all yell

Meanwhile…. No pov

"Not…an orange…no…orange…" mumbled the tired Rin.

"Thomas, how is it going?" asked Zatsune Miku.

"She is stubborn as ever. I NEVER got her to be an orange," explained Thomas… "But I can wait…"

"Nodda Oran" Rin had fallen asleep. Struggling did NOT help keep her awake and sane. So there she was, asleep while Thomas waited for the bait to lure in someone…

_Amutocutie66: dun dun dun! Thomas! SO? What you think? Any fans of Thomas out there? I added Thomas on FB no really! I did! Just click that link up there, watch the vid and look in info._


	4. Chapter 4 They are food all of them

**Amutocutie66: Im back! Yes I have come to give my peoples there story!**

**Len pov**

"WELL? what are we waiting for? LETS SAVE RIN!" I yell.

"YEAH!" they yell. We all ran off to Bonzaipro co. we went to the sign where we could find the floors.

Floor 1: America's greatest cooking show even though America isn't here!

Floor 2: Canterella Adventures

Floor 3: vocaloid sleepover

Floor 4: Thomas…

We hit the elevator and went to the 4th floor.

"THOMAS! GIVE ME RIN!" I scream.

"Hello Len, nice to see you… AGAIN!" he said in some chair.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" I yell.

"No…I turned into a million tiny banana seeds that then combined to form me once again!" he said.

"WHATEVER GIVE ME RIN!" I scream.

"Fine come and get her! She is in that room!" he said.

I ran into the room with Rin she was tied up in a chair.

"NO RIN! WAKE UP RIN!" I yell untieing the rope.

"L-len? No get out! It's a trap!" she said as the door closed.

"Len! Help us!" I heard Miku shout.

"NO! THOMAS!" I yell in anger hitting the unbreakable glass.

"im afraid… I can't do that! Throw them in with Rin and Len!" one by one my friends were thrown into the room. Gumi and Rin were crying while Gakupo and Kaito tried to break down the door.

"It's hopeless! IT's hopeless!" yelled Luka giving up.

"But Luka," Thomas said "There is no point you're a Tuna fish Remember?"

"I-I am a tuna fish," Luka said walking toward the glass.

"Yes Luka a Tuna fish!" beckoned Thomas.

"Tuna… Ima Tuna fish… IMA TUNA FISH!" she yelled.

"LUKA NO!" I shout.

"Rin is a Orange," Thomas said.

"Len is a banana," he said.

"AND GUMI AND GUMO ARE ORANGES!" he said laughing.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Mikuo yelled.

"Oh? But Mikuo you like Leek so much! Doesn't that explain why?" teased Thomas.

"Yeah…that does explain why!" Mikuo said with Miku.

"we are leeks," Miku said.

"We are," agreed Mikuo.

"NO HE IS BRAIN WASHING YOU!" I scream.

"Gakupo… you love Egg plant, you talk to eggplant," Thomas said.

"Yeah i do… but I am human!" Gakupo announced.

"Oh but you take care of eggplant like it was your kin," explained Thomas.

"S-so?" Gakupo stuttered.

"SO Gakupo you are eggplant too," Thomas explained.

Luka was flopping on the floor singing, Miku and Mikuo are spinning, Gakupo was sitting on the ground with wide eyes. Kaito gave up and was muttering things about ice cream. Gumi and Gumo were in the corner and my sweet Rin was covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

"AHHH THOMAS SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream.

"Gumi Gumo, carrots carrots carrots CARROTS!" Thomas said.

MEANWHILE WITH ZATSUNE MIKU POV.

"Zatsune, Thomas might betray us! Just using us to finally get his hands on Len once again!" explained Haku with fright.

"Of course not we are being payed!" I deny.

"NO! Haku is right!" yelled Black Rock Shooter.

"Black rock shoot-"I started.

"NO Zatsune! Thomas is mean! We are being payed in voices of the innocent! And I-I carry the weapon that does so!" yelled Black Rock Shooter.

"I thought you liked this jo-" I started.

"NO Zatsune I hate it! My old friend is a leek!" She yelled.

"But Miku I-" I again started.

"Zatsune this is wrong and YOU know it! I quit!" she yelled storming out.

"Black rock shooter is right," Neru and Haku agreed "Miku is our friend too and Teto's"

"S-so! I am your friend! I am better than Miku will ever be!"I yelled.

"Zatsune… I'm sorry," Akaito said before walking out.

"NO! you can't abandon me here!" I scream.. I was alone. I made one final decision. I grabbed my phone.

"hello? Yes it's Thomas!" I yell.

BACK TO LEN

Everyone…everyone was a food… my dear Rin my sweet sweet rin….an orange!

**Amutocutie66: a question one question with one answer but many questions…. WHO IS ZATSUNE MIKU CALLING?**


	5. Chapter 5 done

Amutocutie66: I'm sorry I've b been busy

I do not own vocaloid

"THOMAS!" the team of Bonzai Pro yelled, running in. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THE VOCALOIDS!"

"Well I just…," Thomas started.

"Into the padded room…NOW!" they ordered.

"You can't make me do anything," Thomas said.

"SECURITY!" they yelled.

A group of large men grabbed Thomas and pulled him away, into the "special" room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY," the Bonzai Pro cast yelled into the microphone "NONE OF YOU ARE FOOD,"

Everyone seemed to have snapped out of their trance. And walked home.

"That was… really weird…" Gumi said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed, as they watched Black Rock Shooter's Movie.

"Ya know," Miku started "Black rock shooter is kinda pretty,"

"Your just saying that because she looks like you!" Len yelled.

"Geeze Miku stop acting like you're the star," Meiko said.

"I'm not the star, I'm just… more official is all," Miku explained.

"Miku your so mean!" Rin squealed.

"May I just say, I'm never going into the Bonzai Pro place again!" Gumo yelled.

"But what if they want to make a movie! I couldn't reject that!" Miku protested.

"Len if they do could I go? Please~" Rin begged.

"Please Rin, your evil saga movie isn't even done yet!" Len said.

"No fair," Rin complained.

From then on everything seemed fine. Miku became a pop star (or at least a bigger one) and the other Vocaloids were happily doing what they usually do. Sometimes they even met up and had a big concert!

So I guess that's a happy ending.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Ok and Thomas stay in the Special room FOREVER.

Amutocutie66; there you go, happy ending.


	6. importantish message from the author

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


End file.
